Alarmas
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Hermione decide divorciarse de Ron debido a sus mentiras. Severus está dispuesto a todo por verla feliz. Y ella se ha puesto muy triste al escuchar el sonido de las alarmas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción/adaptación del fic 'Chimes', de I M Sterling. Con su autorización he traducido esta historia para ustedes. Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La historia, a la maravillosa mente de la Srta. Sterling.

Sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo…

Alarmas

1

Las discretas alarmas habían sido un heraldo de esperanza para ella por casi un año. Escuchar ese sonido hoy, entre todos los días, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

El cuchillo de plata que sostenía en su mano comenzó a temblar, y al cabo de algunos momentos, la joven mujer estaba sentada en el suelo del local, abrazándose a sí misma, llorando.

"¿Hermione?"

Ella escuchó la preocupación en la voz de Severus, pero no podía verlo a través de las lágrimas. No podía ver nada a través de las lágrimas.

"Por Merlín. Ven aquí, vamos a la oficina." Unos brazos fuertes la levantaron y al cabo de algunos segundos, estaba sentada en el suave sofá de la oficina de su negocio. Las lágrimas había arruinado la camisa de Severus, pero él nunca dijo una palabra. Simplemente la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras la joven lloraba y su cuerpo trataba de deshacerse de la pena, como si se tratara de un veneno mortal.

Eventualmente, ella se tranquilizó, pero no se movió de su lugar. Ciertamente, este no era un día normal de trabajo. Él no era la clase de hombre que admitía con facilidad la familiaridad física, incluso entre amigos. Y ella estaba casada mucho antes que llegaran al respetuoso acuerdo que luego había florecido en amistad.

"¿Puedo asumir que esto se debe a la finalización de tu divorcio?"

La aterciopelada voz se mezclaba perfectamente con las sombras que rápidamente estaban devorando a la oficina. Debía ser hora de cenar. Ya ni se preocupaba por su misma…no había tenido ganas de comer desde que había descubierto las novedades…

Ronald Weasley, su esposo, héroe de guerra, estrella internacional de quidditch, había hecho lo impensable. Hermione se sentía vibrar de indignación cada vez que pensaba en eso. No solo había tenido aventuras por ahí…aunque eso solo hubiera podido garantizar el divorcio. No. Su traición había sido más que una simple infidelidad. Había sido más doloroso, más personal. Si alguien hubiera planteado este escenario para destruir su espíritu, la traición de Ronald habría sido como confeccionada a la medida para tal propósito.

Durante los primeros días de su matrimonio, (apenas tres meses después de la finalización de la guerra), Hermione había insistido en que lo mejor era establecerse antes de comenzar una familia. Ella iba a regresar a Hogwarts para finalizar sus exámenes finales, él iba a viajar por el mundo como guardián de los Kestrels…viendo hacia atrás, sabía que esperar había sido una buena decisión.

Ella y Ron habían tenido la pelea más grande de su relación, completa, con palabras hirientes, ultimátum, puertas azotadas, y una separación formal.

Aquello había causado una brecha en su relación, y el pelirrojo había reaccionado como siempre lo hacía: corriendo detrás de la primera pollera que se le cruzara. Algunas semanas más tarde, en medio de su fiesta sexual de seis meses, había seguido el consejo de uno de sus compañeros de equipo y se había realizado la versión mágica de la vasectomía.

Eventualmente, ella y Weasley se habían reconciliado. Ella lo perdonó por las indiscreciones. Él la perdonó por tener sentido común y por tratar de usarlo.

De alguna manera, durante el proceso de reconciliación, Ronald había 'olvidado' decirle a Hermione sobre el procedimiento quirúrgico que hacía los métodos anticonceptivos innecesarios.

Los años pasaron. Hermione consiguió convertirse en Maestra Pocionista. Luego consiguió una botica junto a Severus…Ronald estaba ausente alrededor de ocho meses por año, jugando al quidditch.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Hermione trajo a colación el asunto de los hijos.

Y en ese momento, él había hecho la cosa más cruel. "Mione, si lo que quieres es un bebé, no puedo esperar para comenzar a trabajar en buscarlo contigo."

El bastardo no había dicho ni una palabra.

Ella había dejado, con mucha felicidad, de tomar las pociones anticonceptivas y luego habían pasado un año entero cogiendo como conejos, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Severus, como compañero de negocios de Hermione, estaba al tanto que la castaña y su marido intentaban comenzar una familia. Fue él quien le aconsejó a la joven que viera a un especialista de San Mungo cuando pasó un año en el que la sangre se llevaba todas las esperanzas cada mes. La había ayudado a preparar pociones para la fertilidad por seis meses, desde que el sanador de San Mungo había declarado a Hermione en perfecta salud. También había sido Severus quien comentó que pasar doce horas por día sentado en una escoba, no era justamente beneficioso para el sistema reproductor masculino.

Entonces Hermione se puso obsesiva. Comenzó a marcar celosamente cada período fértil, e incluso había inventado un hechizo de alarma, que le avisaba en cuanto comenzaba la ovulación…y Ronald no había dicho ni una palabra en contra, cuando ella comenzó a sacarlo en medio de las prácticas de quidditch, en mitad del día, para que tuvieran la mejor oportunidad de concebir. No. El muy idiota había hecho un gestito de suficiencia a sus compañeros de equipo…y ese fue su error.

El buscador del equipo en el que el pelirrojo jugaba, era un mujeriego empedernido, que había tratado de seducir a Hermione más de una vez. Una noche, luego que ella había arrastrado a su marido de una reunión del equipo, para una rápida cópula, Fredericks, el buscador mujeriego, la había llevado aparte y había hecho algunos comentarios desagradables sobre su compañero de equipo pelirrojo.

Hermione había hechizado al pequeño y odioso tipo, por supuesto, pero la idea ya había sido implantada, y ahora, ella no podía ignorarla.

Quería negarlo…pero todo concordaba. Tenía demasiado sentido.

Severus no le preguntó para qué podía necesitar veritaserum. Tan solo la asistió en la preparación.

Tres gotas en la segunda pinta de cerveza, después de un partido, habían logrado su cometido. El cretino contó la historia completa frente a todo el equipo, los Potter y dos de sus hermanos. Comentó sin reservas, frente a una horrorizada audiencia, sobre cómo no queriendo pelear, había ocultado el procedimiento. De ahí en más, sus confesiones habían sido de los más dolorosas: se había jactado como ahora, que ya no tomaba la poción anticonceptiva, el sexo era mucho mejor, tanto que ya casi no se cogía a las fanáticas que seguían al equipo como una horda de moscas…casi, había dicho.

Hermione tomó la humillación personal como un daño colateral. Y la mañana siguiente a eso, (mientras el Sr. Weasley era atendido en el pabellón de daños por hechizos y maldiciones de San Mungo), ella había guardado esos recuerdos y había solicitado el divorcio.

El Ministerio no veía con buenos ojos el divorcio, pero las acciones del pelirrojo, además de contar con el testimonio del Jefe de Auroras, testigo presencial, (Harry estaba más que molesto por el accionar de su 'amigo'), permitieron que Hermione obtuviera su libertad en cuestión de semanas.

Ese día, la joven castaña había firmado el último documento. Ella conservó la residencia principal, y todos lo concerniente a su negocio, el cual tanto ella como Severus, habían montado con mucho trabajo duro. El pelirrojo se quedó con las escobas, los automóviles y una residencia de veraneo en Francia. Ella decidió que la cuenta bancaria se dividiría en partes iguales.

El escuchar esa dicho alarma el mismo día que su divorcio finalizaba…fue demasiado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Severus había pasado toda la tarde reconfortándola, sin ni una sola queja.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Ella se movió un poco. Estaba dolorida.

"Tengo sed." Conjuró un vaso y lo llenó con agua fresca.

"¿Me vas a contar qué fue lo que te puso tan mal? ¿Debo mantenerte alejada de los huevos de ashwinder en el futuro?" Hermione se rio con desgana al recordar los ingredientes que había dejado abandonados, a medio cortar, sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Solo pudo murmurar una respuesta. "No…fue la alarma."

Él la miró con auténtica preocupación en sus agudos rasgos.

"¿Has comido algo el día de hoy?"

Ella lo miró con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y una triste sonrisa. "Solía utilizar el hechizo de alarma para saber cuándo comenzaba mi período…fértil…el escucharlas hoy…fue…"

Él volvió a envolverla con sus brazos.

"¿Ya te he ofrecido envenenar a Weasley? Porque no sería un problema para mi…"

Ella alzó una ceja para mirarlo. "Claro… ¿qué es una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban entre amigos? Tal vez puedan darnos celdas adyacentes y nos permitan trabajar juntos en la preparación de pociones básicas para la enfermería."

"Asumes que voy a permitirte participar. Y peor. Asumes que permitiré que me atrapen."

Ella estaba casi segura que él estaba bromeando. Casi.

"Ronald Weasley no vale ni por los ingredientes de la poción."

"Compro a precio de mayoreo."

Hermione finalmente le sonrió.

"No te preocupes por mi Severus. Voy a quitar el jodido hechizo mañana."

Él hizo un ruido.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno…es que toda esa idea de tener sexo cuando suena una campana…Pavlov me viene a la mente."

Ella se sirvió otro vaso con agua y se rio también.

"No me lo recuerdes. Admito que he estado como loca los últimos meses."

Severus la miró y, distraídamente, acercó una lata con galletas, que estaba en el tercer cajón de la izquierda.

"No. Weasley es el que está loco. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir que podría salirse con la suya?"

Ella se rio. "No tengo idea de quién pudo haberle colado suero de la verdad en su bebida…"

Él se rio malignamente. "Claro que no…"

"Pero dijo que tenía planeado revertir el procedimiento…alguna vez…"

"Bastardo." Dijo Severus y le ofreció una salamandra de jengibre. Hermione seleccionó una con cuidado. Él no compartía su reserva secreta de galletas con cualquiera.

"Sin duda." Respondió ella, mordiendo el bizcocho, meditabunda.

"¿Acaso no veía lo terrible que era para ti cada mes, cuando tus esperanzas se destruían?" Las palabras parecieron brotar de algún recóndito lugar desde adentro de Severus Snape.

Ella trató de no llorar.

"No creo que alguna vez lo notara. Nunca nos comunicamos como debíamos…eso es tanta culpa mía como de él. Pensé que podíamos tener tantos intereses diferentes…pero comenzamos a separarnos al no tener absolutamente nada en común."

"El hecho de esconder algo como esto puede que tenga algo que ver con eso…" Comentó él, mordiendo con enojo su propia galleta. "Eso y el hecho que tú no hablas el idioma de los idiotas."

Ella asintió. "Al menos ya se terminó. Francamente, estoy sorprendida. Imaginaba que si me divorciaba de él, lo perdería todo, excepto tú, claro. El resto de 'nuestros' amigos eran más de él que míos."

Severus casi vomita. "Nunca lo he sido, ni seré jamás, un 'amigo' de Ronald Weasley. Solo mi gran estima por ti, evita que le lance un avada…y que Azkaban se vaya a la mierda."

Ella se rio pícaramente. "Pensé que sus pelotas estaban en peligro la Navidad pasada."

"No tienen ni idea cuánto deseaba poder destrozarlo, pero sabía que si arruinaba tus oportunidades de reproducirte, tendría que enfrentar la Ira de Hermione…y aunque la mayoría de la gente ha olvidado a Marietta Edgecombe, yo no…"

Ella se ruborizó, pero aún era detectable un poco de suficiencia. "Le lancé en contra hechizo una vez que la guerra terminó."

"Ah, sí, y después que los sanadores se habían rendido." Los labios de Severus se curvaron un poco hacia arriba.

"¡Severus Snape! ¿Acaso estás tratando de alegrarme?"

"Detén esas horribles acusaciones de inmediato." Pero los ojos del hombre danzaban.

Ella se reacomodó en el sofá y seleccionó otra galleta de jengibre con forma de salamandra.

"Necesito agradecerte…por todo…sé que tiendo a…obsesionarme un poco…"

"¿Un poco?" Todavía había una traza de humor en los ojos de Severus. "Mira, tú y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos como para hablar de deudas o agradecimientos… ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste cuando arrastraste mi cuerpo casi muerto, desde la casa de los gritos?" La abrazó y la sostuvo cerca. "La peor parte de este asunto ha sido el saber que te estabas volviendo loca, desesperada, para poder darle a Ronald Weasley algo que nunca iba a apreciar realmente…"

"Los dos queríamos tener hijos…o así era cuando nos casamos."

"No. El Sr. Weasley esperaba tener hijos en algún punto de su vida…porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él. Tú aguardaste hasta que tu futuro estuviera asegurado y hasta enamorarte de la idea de ser madre."

"¿Acaso las agujas de tejer mágicas, creando escarpines eran tan obvias?"

Él le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente. "Eso y el hecho que nuestra línea de productos para bebés y futuras mamás creciera exponencialmente. Desde un punto de vista de negocios, has encontrado un nuevo nicho para la compañía…pero desde un punto de vista personal, era claro lo mucho que envidiabas a esas nuevas madres…"

"No pensé que fuera tan evidente."

"Pasamos entre nueve y doce horas juntos. Y he sido conocido por reconocer lo obvio cuando lo tengo frente a la cara."

"Supongo que ya es hora que me vaya a casa…estoy segura que ya quieres comer."

La sostuvo contra su cuerpo un poco más. "Si…ven conmigo…no puedo dejar que mi compañera de negocios se muera de hambre. Y ya sabes que los lugares en donde compras comida habitualmente, estarán llenos de reporteros." La puso de pie y la envolvió con su abrigo.

Ella se puso seria y lo miró.

"No creo ser buena compañía en este momento."

Él se rio. "Yo nunca soy buena compañía pero eso nunca te detuvo para nada, ¿verdad? Además, siendo un Slytherin, tengo un plan."

Ella alzó una ceja, en una expresión que le recordó a sí mismo.

"¿Oh?"

"Pan recién horneado, un buen guiso, y suficiente vino tinto para dejarte como un elfo con un paquete de seis cervezas de mantequilla."

"¿Estás planeando embriagarme?"

"Si no quieres quedarte ebria, aunque sea quiero te pongas alegre."

"¿Alegre?"

Severus asintió. La expresión de sus ojos cambió de pícara a seria, como una tormenta que se aproxima desde el mar.

Ella se quedó viendo esos oscuros ojos que parecían contener todos los misterios del Universo.

"Alegre suena perfecto."

N/T: A pedido popular, actualizo Alarmas, antes que Mama Shmi me busque y me mate. Veo que les ha gustado mucho la historia. Me alegra sobremanera, ya que es de mis favoritas, aunque creo que ya dije eso. Bueno, para las que están esperando la actualización de Un Futuro no Escrito, creo que voy a tenerla lista en una semana, más o menos. ¡Tengan paciencia! Ah, sí, y gracias, miles, a todos/as los/as que pusieron en alerta o dejaron review. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"¡Severus! No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?"

Él sonrió con picardía sobre su copa de vino. "Claro que si lo hice. ¿Por qué crees que a Albus le gustaban tanto los dulces muggle? Porque eran más difíciles de alterar…"

Hermione se echó hacia atrás en una carcajada y se rió hasta que le dolieron los costados.

Él trataba de lucir inocente, pero fallando completamente. Hermione no era la única que había resultado un poco 'alegre'.

"Conozco esa mirada… ¿qué hiciste?"

"Bueno, era en medio de la guerra, y como espía, no podía ser acusado de favorecer a una Gryffindor, en especial una de _esos Gryffindor… pero cabe la posibilidad de que pueda haber facilitado la adquisición de ciertos ingredientes, para ciertos caramelos…vía castigo, por supuesto."_

_Ella le dio un sorbo a su vino. "Por supuesto. Ahora, ¿por qué un doble agente haría tal cosa?"_

_Él trató de poner una expresión amenazante, pero los músculos de su rostro no obedecían, así que se dio por vencido en lugar de hacer una mala imitación de sí mismo. "Bueno, esos dos anarquistas eran creativos. Algunos días, me tenía que aguantar las ganas de reírme de esos dos." Se permitió una sonrisa como de tiburón. Además, la cantidad de puntos que perdieron e hicieron perder a otros hacía que Minerva se enojara tanto que le temblaban los bigotes."_

_La joven castaña se rió y puso su cabeza en el regazo de él, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo._

_"Gracias Severus."_

_Él la miró. Se veía muy hermosa con las mejillas sonrosadas por el vino y los ojos brillantes por la risa. De hecho, el verla así, le quitó la respiración._

_"¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo?" Estaba perdido en las profundidades color caramelo de sus ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, no le era posible seguir el hilo de la conversación._

_"Por la cena, por el vino. Y por ser mi amigo… aunque ya me puedo ir si te parece…"_

_Él debió ruborizarse. Por Merlín…debía estar ebrio._

_Aclaró la garganta. "Pensé que nuestra larga asociación no requería más de agradecimientos."_

_Todavía usando el regazo de Severus como almohada, Hermione respondió. "Serás tonto. Tal vez esas fueron mis palabras, pero no era lo que de verdad quería decir. Lo que quise decir era que tú nunca necesitabas agradecerme."_

_"Tú eres la que lidia con los idiotas. Preparar pociones es un placer; lidiar con el negocio es lo que me causa migrañas. Sin ti, nunca hubiera pensado siquiera en abrir este negocio."_

_"Podrías haber contratado a alguien para trabajar como vendedora y llevar las cuentas, y tal vez alguien más para que te ayudara con las pociones."_

_"No. No podría."_

_Eso era la verdad y ambos lo sabían._

_Ella se acurrucó más contra los muslos de él, provocando una suave reacción. La joven pareció no darse cuenta. Tal vez su abundante cabello estaba actuando como aislante._

_"Bueno, entonces, me alegra que encontráramos una manera de trabajar juntos. Sin ti, sería una visa miserable."_

_Él se puso a jugar con un rizo de su cabello, enroscándolo alrededor de su dedo._

_"Así que, entonces, esas lágrimas, ¿eran de felicidad?"_

_Ella se puso seria. A Severus no le gustó eso…no había querido hacer que se pusiera seria._

_"Hoy…estaba llorando por la pérdida. Llorando por los años que eché al drenaje y por los niños que probablemente nunca tendré. Es realmente muy deprimente y la verdad, no tengo ganas de hablar al respecto."_

_Las palabras de la chica lo reconfortaron._

_"No seas tonta. Nunca llores por esas cosas. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de conocer a alguien con quien tener hijos que no sean una horda de pelirrojos insensatos. Solo confiaba en tus genes para que no se convirtieran en idiotas."_

_Ella le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa cargada de tristeza._

_La voz de la castaña era, de pronto, muy pequeña. "¿Cómo se logra volver a confiar en alguien?"_

_"¿Me preguntas a mí? Bueno, supongo que eso tiene algo de sentido…después de todo, soy bien conocido por mi ciega fe en los demás…"_

_Ella se puso derecha, (para su alivio y para su decepción), y le dio un suave golpecito en la pierna, luego, se sirvió un poco más de vino._

_Él la observaba ávidamente. Incluso con el alcohol que ambos tenían en el sistema, Severus admiraba la gracia con la que ella se movía. Desde hacía años, se había dado por vencido. Había perdido la esperanza de que algún día, ella pudiera ver a Ronald Weasley tal cual era. Pero él sabía muy bien que el amor podía ser muy ciego…su devoción, (incluso la que tenía por ese imbécil), era una de las cosas más atractivas en un, admitámoslo, muy atractivo envoltorio._

_Forzó a su mente a regresar a la conversación, y bebió un largo sorbo. "El tiempo es lo único que ayuda. Toma tiempo reponerse de la herida…y a veces, los amigos ayudan bastante. Ya no te dejas atrapar tan fácilmente como la primera vez, pero creo que hay potencial para más a medida que uno madura…"_

_Los ojos de la castaña brillaron de curiosidad y algo más, algo más oscuro. Eso no podía ser deseo, ¿o sí? Miró con enojo a su copa de vino. Estaba muy seguro que no había bebido tanto vino como para estar alucinando…_

_Hermione lo estaba mirando fijo mientras se inclinaba hacia la izquierda. Él la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo…tan solo porque no quería que se fuera a caer y lastimar, por supuesto. Ella seguía mirándolo con intensidad. "¿Por qué no te has casado?"_

_Severus refunfuñó. "Porque no podría haber elegido a una mujer entre todas las damas que desean unirse a un maestro pocionista, mestizo y de mediana edad." Le permitió acomodarse más cerca de él y decidió cortar el sarcasmo un poco, antes que ella decidiera golpearlo de nuevo._

_"Antes de detener a Voldemort, era peligroso el solo pensarlo. Luego, una vez que murió, había un grupo de mujeres interesadas en el supuesto doble agente, peligroso y oscuro, pero la gran mayoría era un hato de idiotas…incluso las que parecían tener potencial, no estaban realmente interesadas en Severus Snape, el hombre."_

_Ella se puso seria y volvió a mirarlo fijo. "Trataste de ser agradable con ellas, ¿verdad?"_

_Él la picó en el costado con un dedo, donde sabía que ella tenía muchas cosquillas. Hermione se retorció y se rió a los gritos, que para Severus resultó, por alguna razón, muy atractivo._

_"Tengo excelentes modales cuando decido utilizarlos."_

_Ella asintió. "Lo sé. Cuando decides serlo, eres el hombre más encantador que conozco. Valiente, apasionado, leal, muy brillante… ¿quién no querría tenerte?"_

_Parecía estar realmente confundida. Severus le besó la frente._

_"Olvidaste que soy sarcástico, malvado, irritable, y tan horrible que doy miedo."_

_Ella se rió e hizo un gesto con su copa de vino, casi vacía. "Admito que eres sarcástico e irritable. Objeto enfáticamente que seas 'malvado'. Horrible, es completamente ridículo."_

_Él revoleó los ojos. "¿Cuánto vino bebiste? Estoy comenzando a preocuparme por tu agudeza visual."_

_La joven estaba, (había que admitirlo), teniendo problemas para enfocar las imágenes. "Te miro a la cara de nueve a doce horas diarias. Y me han dicho que soy capaz de ver lo obvio cuando lo tengo frente a mí."_

_Lo tomó del rostro y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz._

_Debió decir algo sarcástico que la pusiera a distancia. Estaban los dos pasados de copas. Ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga… ¡diablos! Era más que posible que fuera su única amiga verdadera. Pero esa calidez líquida que derramaba su pequeña mano sobre su mejilla fue demasiado._

_Severus acercó su boca a la de ella, sorprendido y feliz al ver que ella lo aceptaba de muy buen grado. No hubo ninguna duda en cuanto sus labios se tocaron._

_Él estaba perdido en la sensación de sus labios y apenas se dio cuenta cuando la acomodó sobre su regazo._

_Fue ella la que se movió para quedar a horcajadas de sus piernas. Fue ella la que decidió abandonar su boca para mordisquear con absoluta suavidad, la sensible cicatriz de su cuello. Casi se viene en los pantalones al sentir la lengua caliente deslizándose sobre el tejido. Ese era el acto más íntimo que alguien había llevado a cabo en su cuerpo. Entonces fue cuando sintió los dientes de Hermione…se estremeció y volvió a reclamar sus labios con los suyos._

_Ella lo miró con preocupación. "¿No estuvo bien?"_

_Él succionó el inflamado labio inferior de ella y lo mordisqueó suavemente. "Demasiado bueno. Casi mejor que un orgasmo."_

_Ella sonrió y trató de acomodarse para volver a atacar su cuello._

_"No, por favor. Es demasiado ahora." La apretó más contra su cuerpo y comenzó una concienzuda exploración de la adorable boca de Hermione Granger, acariciando la piel expuesta de sus varazos y cuello con sus dedos, ásperos por el trabajo._

_Se tomó un instante para mirarla a la cara. Casi podía decir que brillaba con cada suave caricia y cada beso explorador. Se permitió rodear su cintura con sus manos. Hasta este punto, había sido un caballero. Pero no quería serlo más._

_"Quédate conmigo." Esa no era una pregunta. Era una exigencia, una súplica, una plegaria._

_Ella ni se molestó en responder. Aprovechó la distracción para volver a mordisquearle el cuello. La cadera de él se alzó involuntariamente, presionando su obvia erección contra ella._

_"Dilo. Di que te quedarás conmigo hechicera."_

_Los cálidos ojos de ella hicieron contacto con los de él. "Me quedaré Severus."_

_Entonces, él tomó total posesión de la boca de ella, provocando un sorprendido jadeo, pero no se detuvo. Nunca dejó de besarla mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, hacia la cama. Con un hechizo no verbal, las limpias sábanas blancas y el cobertor se hicieron a un lado. Las manos de ella se afanaban con los botones de la camisa de él, pero él simplemente observaba el cuadro frente a sus ojos: los rizos castaños desparramados sobre su almohada, los labios inflamados y sonrosados por sus besos, la respiración agitada por sus caricias. _

_Finalmente, ella se las arregló para quitarle la camisa. Emitió un sonido apagado en cuanto vio el pálido pecho cruzado de cicatrices. Por un momento, Severus pensó que ella sentía asco al verlo, pero de inmediato, Hermione lo atrajo hacia la cama y procedió a cubrir cada cicatriz con tiernas caricias y delicados besos. Ninguna de las cicatrices de su cuerpo, eran tan sensibles como la terrible marca de su cuello, pero cada caricia y cada beso, provocaba una extraña y placentera sensación._

_Él continuó acariciando su cuello con la punta de sus dedos, trazando imaginarias líneas sobre la mandíbula, la garganta, los oídos. Acercó su boca a la suya y volvió a besarla, comenzando a desabotonar su blusa._

_Una parte de él, le gritaba que se detuviera. Mañana, ella se sentiría avergonzada y posiblemente, ya no podría recordar nada de lo ocurrido a partir de ese punto._

_¡Mierda! Finalmente la tenía en su cama. ¿Qué clase de Slytherin, que se precie de tal, dejaría pasar esta oportunidad?_

_"¿Hermione?" Severus jugaba con el tercer botón de la blusa de ella. Los otros dos ya estaban fuera del camino, revelando una deliciosa expansión de piel que estaba desesperado por saborear._

_Ella recorrió las mejillas con sus dedos y fue a hundir su mano en su cabello. "Severus, si estás tratando de ser un caballero, juro que encontraré mi varita y te hechizaré."_

_Él abrió de un tirón lo que restaba del camino y hundió su rostro entre los suaves pechos. Comenzó a retirar el sujetador de encaje y se dedicó a un intenso estudio de las texturas de la mayor parte de la piel de esos deliciosos senos, en comparación con el endurecido tejido de los pezones. Lamió y succionó, acarició y mordisqueó, todo hasta que ella no podía hacer más que gemir y sostener su cabeza contra su pecho con sorprendente vigor._

_Él le quitó los pantalones y las bragas de un tirón. Le pareció que algo se había roto, pero no le importó. Ya le compraría más bragas. Montones de bragas. De encaje, de seda, hermosas prendas que acentuaran la increíble belleza de la que era testigo. La sola idea lo puso más duro que antes. Ella estaba batallando con el botón de los pantalones de él cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto involuntario con la cabeza de su miembro. Era una deliciosa tortura._

_Severus se dejó llevar y exploró con sus dedos la piel desnuda, descendiendo en la cintura, rodeando el ombligo, acariciando los muslos. Finalmente, Hermione fue capaz de hundir su fervorosa mano dentro de sus pantalones, casi al mismo tiempo que él llegaba hasta el dulce pubis de ella. La sensación de tocarse mutuamente fue exquisita._

_"Severus…te necesito..."_

_Él se rió y la besó en los labios._

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hechicera? ¿Todo lo que soy? ¿Todo lo que tengo?"_

_"¡Te quiero dentro de mí!" Suplicó ella entre gemidos mientras presionaba su excitada vulva contra la mano de él. Y él deslizó un largo dedo dentro de su vagina._

_"¿Es esta la parte de mí que quieres dentro?"_

_"¡No!" Le tironeó de los pantalones enfáticamente. Él se volvió a reír, increíblemente complacido consigo mismo._

_"Qué insistente eres, ¿eh?" La besó en la nariz. Luego se movió hacia su boca nuevamente, mientras tanto, terminaba de desvestirse. _

N/T: Empieza la acción. Prometo no demorar mucho con el próximo capítulo…así ninguna me muerde….


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

_Severus sostenía las dos muñecas de Hermione con una de sus enormes manos, besó la palma de la mano de ella y mordisqueó su adorable cuello. "Obtendrás lo que deseas, mi amor, te lo prometo. No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas." Él le dio gusto en cuanto ella movió la cabeza en busca de un beso, perdiendo la noción del tiempo al sentir la lengua de él metiéndose en su boca y su mano acariciando su cuerpo. _

_Severus soltó las muñecas de Hermione y se movió para poder besar los muslos de la joven, todo mientras ella gemía su aprobación. Llegó a la vulva, y deslizó su lengua largamente sobre los suaves y húmedos pétalos. Ella sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y Severus llegó a la conclusión que su ex – esposo, (haciendo énfasis en lo de ex…sin poder evitar sentirse henchido al pensar que ya no era esposo de su castaña), o no le gustaba brindar estimulación oral, o no tenía talento para hacerlo…como fuera…era más que tonto._

_Severus lamió la vulva excitándola aún más. Estimuló delicadamente el suave tejido con sus dientes, justo antes de penetrarla con su lengua. Describió círculos sobre su clítoris como si de una pluma se tratara. El objetivo no era hacerla venirse rápido…ya había tenido demasiadas cogidas rápidas. El objetivo era sobrecargar sus sentidos. Lamidas largas y húmedas, delicada succión, caricias entre suaves y firmes, que avivaban el fuego en el interior de la joven mujer hasta hacerla gemir, gritar y retorcerse frente a sus ojos, observando con delicia su trabajo._

_Hermione estaba cerca del orgasmo cuando Severus deslizó dos de sus empapados dedos dentro de su apretada vagina. Los músculos de ella apretaron tan fuerte como poderoso fue su clímax, tan fuerte, que si él no hubiera estado presionando hacia adentro, el mismo cuerpo de ella los hubiera expulsado._

_Todavía jadeando, sudando y en éxtasis, esta mujer era una visión maravillosa. Él yacía a su lado, besando la suave piel de su hombro mientras ella aprendía a respirar nuevamente._

_El solo pensar que Ronald Weasley le había 'hecho el amor' a esta mujer, le resultaba casi sacrílega. Comparado con lo que se sentiría si alguien pintara con los dedos sobre un Monet._

_Severus deslizó su mano sobre el abdomen de ella y descendió una vez más entre sus piernas. Las paredes de la vagina de Hermione vibraron al sentir la nueva invasión. La cálida suavidad todavía se contraía._

_Él se acercó y le lamió el oído. "Ahora hechicera, ¿qué parte de mí querías dentro de ti?"_

_Ella emitió un ronco gemido y lo acercó para poder besarlo intensamente, al tiempo que él se acomodaba entre sus piernas. El calor que irradiaba desde allí era increíble._

_Ella misma tomó el miembro en sus manos y lo colocó en su entrada._

_Él se esforzó por reprimir el inarticulado gemido que escapó en el momento que penetró dentro de su cuerpo, aguantando las ganas de venirse, como lo haría un mocoso virgen de catorce años, al segundo de sentir la aterciopelada manga._

_Y pensar que, esa alarma, ese ridículo monitor de ovulaciones que se había puesto, había llevado a esto…_

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Y más mierda! Ni siquiera había pensado en un hechizo anticonceptivo. Su varita seguía en el piso de abajo._

_Y ella estaba ovulando. _

_La mente de Severus comenzó a trabajar furiosamente, considerando las posibles implicaciones._

_Las poderosas pociones de fertilidad que había preparado bajo su pedido, todavía estaban activas._

_Severus no tenía ninguna duda con respecto a su propia salud reproductiva. _

_Hermione había estado considerando 'todas las opciones' en su carrera por un bebé…incluyendo adopción y donadores de esperma. Severus dudaba mucho que le hubiera informado a Weasley sobre su investigación. _

_Cuando Severus se topó con los papeles de posibles donadores de la división de fertilidad de San Mungo, sobre el escritorio de Hermione, tuvo una revelación. _

_Se llamó a sí mismo un tonto cientos de veces, pero al final, había acudido a hacerse el test de diagnóstico para evaluar su propia fertilidad, al mismo tiempo que la observaba continuar con sus esfuerzos por concebir._

_Si bien no se había acercado para contarle, había estad rondando a su alrededor por dos meses. Se había convencido a sí mismo, que estaba dispuesto a ser el donador, si esa era la única forma que ella tenía para tener al niño que tanto ansiaba. Estaba determinado a ser su elección si decidía tomar ese camino. Sería el cielo y el infierno…verla con el vientre lleno con su bebé mientras Weasley posaba como el padre. No era lo que en realidad quería ver, pero tenía que conformarse._

_Pero ahora, ahora estaba entre sus piernas, con su autocontrol a punto de colapsar, al repasar mentalmente esas fantasías en donde ella estaba llena con su bebé._

_Se apoderó de su boca nuevamente._

_Ella envolvió la cintura de él con sus piernas, inclinando su pelvis un poco. El nuevo ángulo era mucho mejor para los dos._

_Severus trató de atraer a su varita con magia no verbal, pero no le fue posible concentrarse. Emitió un gruñido y se quedó quieto._

_"Hermione…"_

_Luego, se dijo a sí mismo que pudo haberse detenido, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para buscar su varita, pero ella escogió ese momento para contraer los músculos vaginales y comenzar a mordisquearle la cicatriz del cuello. Severus puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que, inconscientemente, empujaba más contra el cuerpo de la castaña, embistiendo más contra la sensible carne de Hermione._

_Juntos, llegaron al clímax, gimiendo a dúo._

_Una vez que logró recuperarse un poco, Severus comenzó a besar suavemente el rostro, el cabello y la boca de su joven amante._

_Se bajó de ella, temiendo que su peso la incomodara. Ella emitió un suave sonido de decepción en cuanto él dejó su cuerpo. Él la acercó a su pecho, ella se acurrucó bien cerca y dejó un sendero de dulces besos sobre tórax._

_Mientras Severus sostenía a Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar y temer lo que traería la luz de la mañana._

N/T: ¡Acto consumado! ¿Y ahora?

Ah, antes que me olvide. Me preguntaron cuántos capítulos son en total. La respuesta, es nueve. Estaré actualizando una vez por semana, así que no tendrán que esperar demasiado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

_Hermione despertó muy lentamente. Su mente todavía estaba un poco aturdida después de la noche que pasó. También estaba confundida. Sabía que se encontraba en una habitación que nunca había visto antes, pero que de alguna manera, olía familiar…como a hierbas y jabón…a…seguridad…como a… Severus, y la mejor parte, olía a increíblemente buen sexo._

_El brazo que descansaba protectoramente sobre su abdomen no era el de su marido. Este brazo era pálido, correoso y lleno de cicatrices, terminando en una elegante mano._

_Suavemente, se dio la vuelta, sin querer despertarlo, ni tampoco queriendo empeorar el dolor que sentía en la cabeza. Severus sonreía mientras dormía, el cabello negro brillaba sobre la almohada, su rostro estaba relajado._

_Ella hundió su rostro en el cálido pecho. Tenía plena certeza de dos cosas: había tenido sexo con Severus Snape, su amigo y compañero de negocios…y deseaba volver a hacerlo tan pronto como estuviera bien sobria como para realmente ser capaz de apreciar sus habilidades como amante._

_En silencio, se rio de su propia presunción. No tenía la menor idea sobre cómo se iba a tomar él los excesos de la noche anterior…esta mañana podría ser la más acertada definición de incomodidad. Podría intentar escapar, pero el lunes en la mañana tendría que enfrentarlo y eso sería mucho peor. Al menos, aquí y ahora, tan vez tenía más chances de distraerlo…y Hermione sintió un fuerte cariño por esa idea._

_Con eso en mente, llamó a su varita con un hechizo no verbal y usó un hechizo de mediana intensidad para limpiarlos._

_"Buenos días."_

_Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras él la apretaba contra su costado._

_"Buenos días para ti también. Lamento haberte despertado."_

_Severus aproximó su nariz al cabello castaño. "No te disculpes. Sentir cómo tu magia se deslizaba sobre mi cuerpo ha sido una maravillosa manera de despertar."_

_Besó la boca de la joven mujer posesivamente._

_Ella devolvió el beso y lo miró con timidez. No tenía idea cuál sería el protocolo más amable en esta clase de situación. Él volvió a besarla y cualquier pensamiento sobre protocolos y amabilidades se desvaneció._

_"Ese no parece ser el beso de un hombre arrepentido." Dijo ella esperanzada. El rostro de Severus se ensombreció y ella siseó. Comenzó a alejarse de él, hacia el borde de la cama, llamando a su ropa, sabiendo que su piel debía estar poniéndose escarlata._

_"Severus…"_

_Él la trajo de nuevo a su lado y besó su cuello._

_"No me arrepiento de nada."_

_Las manos de Severus se movieron hacia los pechos y dejó un camino de besos sobre su hombro._

_"¿Qué tanto recuerdas de anoche?"_

_Ella no pudo evitar ponerse roja esta vez, sintiendo los dientes de Severus mordisqueando su espalda._

_"Hay un par de escenas un poco borrosas, pero creo que recuerdo la mayor parte."_

_Él continuó besando y acariciando un camino hacia su cuello._

_"¿Y te acuerdas por qué estabas molesta ayer?"_

_Oh, oh…._

_"Olvidamos el hechizo anticonceptivo…"_

_Severus le lamió la oreja y respondió como en un gruñido. "Mmmmhmmmm."_

_Esa voz en su oído…un momento…tenía que concentrarse…esto era importante."_

_"La última poción para la fertilidad todavía estaba activa."_

_Los dedos de Severus acariciaban la curva del pecho, las costillas, se deslizaban sobre la cintura, para luego descansar sobre la cadera. Por otra parte, un áspero dedo alcanzaba los pezones y los acariciaba hasta ponerlos duros._

_Ella arqueó el cuerpo, empujando sus pechos contra la mano de él y apoyando el trasero contra la pelvis de Severus._

_"Entonces, la única cuestión, sería…"_

_"¿Te das cuenta que estás a punto de cuestionar mi masculinidad y mi habilidad como maestro pocionista en la misma oración?" Ella comenzó a disculparse pero él se rio y acomodó un rizo castaño detrás de la oreja de Hermione. _

_La expresión de él era una que jamás había visto antes. Se veía considerablemente más suave que su normalmente estoico rostro, lleno con una ardiente emoción que lo encendía desde adentro._

_"A diferencia de Weasley, no hay nada malo en mi salud reproductiva."_

_Ella lo miró con curiosidad, pero él siguió mordisqueando su piel. _

_"Si quieres saber…vi los papeles sobre donadores sobre tu escritorio, hace meses. Y yo fui aceptado como tal."_

_Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas._

_"¡Severus!" Exclamó ella y lo besó haciendo un gran ruido. "Oh, dios…no sé qué decir…pensé en preguntarte, pero los procedimientos son tan invasivos…y sé cuánto vale tu intimidad." Lo besó otra vez. "¿Hiciste eso…por mi…?"_

_Severus se rio y la besó en la boca. "No fue cualquier mujer la que me inspiró para masturbarme en una sala estéril, pero debo admitir que hubo un poco de egoísmo en mi decisión." Deslizó el pulgar sobre la mejilla de Hermione. "Nunca pensé que terminaríamos así…" Susurró él. "Así que si lo único que podíamos compartir era un bebé, eso era lo que quería."_

_Ella cerró los ojos y se secó el rostro con la sábana._

_"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, hechicera?" Severus movió su mano de manera posesiva sobre el abdomen, aún tenso, de ella._

_Sin abrir la boca, llamó a su varita y alzó una ceja._

_"¿Puedo?"_

_Ella suspiró estremeciéndose. Él dejó a un lado su varita y tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos. _

_"Hey." Los labios del hombre depositaron suaves besos sobre los párpados de ella, luego descendió para capturar la boca. "Todo estará bien."_

_Ella lo besó con mucha intensidad._

_"¿Qué tal si no estoy?"_

_Severus se rio._

_"Bueno, podemos regresar a San Mungo y seguir con tu plan original…pero debo admitir que me gusta más este método de encargo."_

_"¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro?"_

_"Tontita…me conoces desde hace quince años. ¿Alguna vez hice alguna oferta que no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir?" Los dedos de Severus encontraron la vulva de la joven y penetraron en su interior. "Y la práctica mejora la técnica…"_

_Las varitas fueron rápidamente dejadas a un costado y Severus de inmediato reemplazó sus dedos con una parte de su anatomía mucho más interesante. Alzó las piernas de su mujer sobre sus hombros y se aferró de su cadera con sus enormes manos, presionando el clítoris con un pulgar. Hermione se tomó de la cabecera de la cama mientras él embestía una y otra vez, dentro y fuera de su cuerpo._

_"¡Severus!" La chica gemía suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo, iluminados por la luz de la mañana._

_"¡Di que eres mía!"_

_El sudor le corría a Severus por el cuerpo mientras continuaba embistiendo deliciosamente. _

_"¿Tuya?"_

_La voz del hombre se hizo más grave de lo habitual. "Sí. Mía. Dilo."_

_El placer invadía el cerebro de Hermione, dificultando el pensamiento coherente. "Tuya. Soy toda tuya."_

_Él la besó mientras sus manos la empujaban de la orilla y ella sintió como él se derramaba en su interior, y la eyaculación causaba otro pequeño orgasmo._

_Por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos quiso moverse, todavía con los cuerpos entrelazados de cada manera posible. Ella besó la empapada frente de él y le acarició el rostro._

_"Me pregunto cuándo fue que me enamoré de ti."_

_Severus se recostó sobre su espalda, pero aun sosteniéndola contra su pecho._

_"Estabas casada, así que cada día trataba de no caer en la tentación…pero ahí estabas, día con día…trayendo la luz y la risa en mi patética existencia. Supe que me había enamorado locamente de ti cuando me dijiste que estabas planeando tener un bebé con ese imbécil pelirrojo y mi primera reacción fue ponerme feliz por ti, sin importar lo celoso que me había puesto."_

_Hermione besó el pecho de su hombre. "No te merezco, pero me siento demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir. Me temo que está usted atado a mí, Sr. Snape."_

_Los brazos del maestro pocionista apretaron más el cuerpo de su amante._

_"Tendrás que casarte conmigo para asegurarme que no me he involucrado con una mujer fácil. Hay un gran mercado de esas mujeres por todas partes."_

_Ella lo besó y esa fue suficiente respuesta…aunque por supuesto, Severus no se detuvo ahí._

N/T: ¡Hecho consumado! Y l pasaron bomba, como se puede apreciar. El pelirrojo volverá en breve, a tratar de enmendarse, pero claro, Hermione ya tiene un pancito en el horno….jejeejejejeeeee y Severus es el Maestro Panadero….BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritas. Gracias por los comentarios y, sobre todo, gracias por seguirme en cada una de las historias que traduzco.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ronald Weasley se acomodó el tiro del pantalón mientras caminaba por el Callejón Diagon. El revertir la vasectomía resultó mucho más doloroso de lo que había sido el procedimiento original. Esa había sido su mayor excusa para no hacerlo. De cualquier manera, su esposa, (ex –esposa ahora, pero eso podría cambiar), no lo aceptaría de regreso solo si él ofreciera una penitencia mayor. Dándole el niño que ella tanto quería sería el truco, estaba seguro.

L e había dado seis meses para que todo el asunto del divorcio se concretara. Ella se habría refugiado en sus libros y seguramente había preparado algunas pociones con el murciélago grasiento que tenía por socio, y se habría calmado ya. Seguramente ya lo extrañaba.

¿Cuántos tipos sabían que sus flores favoritas eran los claveles de brillante naranja? ¿O que prefería chocolates con menta? ¿O que odiaba las salamandras de jengibre? Tenían mucha historia juntos como para separarse por una pequeña pelea.

Había enviado varias lechuzas a la casa, pero ninguna había recibido respuesta, y él había estado en Australia entrenando…bueno, casi…tal vez había habido un par de noches en el pub…bueno, técnicamente ahora era soltero, ¿no?

No importaba en realidad. Sabía en dónde estaría en el horario comercial.

La campana ubicada sobre la puerta anunció su llegada, en cuanto entró en la botica en la que su esposa, (ex – esposa, porque aún tenía que recuperarla), trabajaba.

Ella no detuvo su trabajo, ya que seguía escribiendo en un pequeño anotador, sentada detrás de su familiar escritorio. El pelirrojo reconoció la intensa concentración, de sus años como estudiante de Hogwarts y luego para conseguir su maestría, o cuando trabajaba por los derechos de los elfos.

"¿En qué estás trabajando Mione?" Ella siempre había adorado los apodos que le ponía.

"¿Ron?" Qué graciosos, parecía sorprendida de verlo.

"Te traje algo." Weasley puso su mejor pose, esa que volvía locas a tantas fanáticas.

"Claveles anaranjados."

La comadreja asintió. Seguro que Hermione estaba en shock, porque todavía estaba sentada en su escritorio.

"Y te traje chocolates con menta, tus favoritos."

Las aletas de la nariz de Hermione vibraron. Eso no era una buena señal.

"No Ron. Te lo dije…en sexto año, en nuestra boda, y de nuevo, en nuestro tercer aniversario, que amo las calas. Calas blancas. No tengo ni idea de donde sacaste la idea que me gustan los claveles, porque soy alérgica a ellos. Me rendí después del tercer aniversario y solo sonreía cuando las traías porque sabía que era tu manera de disculparte por algo estúpido que habías hecho. Me convencí a mí misma que no importaba que nunca prestaras atención a lo que de verdad me gustaba."

El pelirrojo empujó los chocolates hacia ella. Seguro estaba en ESE MOMENTO DEL MES.

"¡Pero te traje los chocolates que te gustan!"

Ella tomó una larga inspiración para calmarse. "No, no me trajiste nada. No me gustan los chocolates con menta. A ti te gustan. Me gustan los chocolates con relleno de cerezas. Pero ya no importa. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

El muy zonzo se quedó mirando los claveles. "Te extrañé."

"¡Ay, por el amor de dios, Ronald! ¡No seas idiota! Y mejor lárgate antes que Severus regrese. Fue a buscar el almuerzo y…"

"¡Qué me importa lo que ese murciélago gigante crea, Mione! Así que, ¡¿por qué te importaría a ti?!

Ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado.

"¿No has leído los periódicos ni por casualidad mientras estabas fuera del país?"

El pelirrojo probó con la pose ganadora otra vez. Generalmente, esa pose funcionaba muy bien con las mujeres.

"¿Y cuándo he leído yo algo más que la página de deportes?"

Ella hizo un ruido y se puso de pie.

El redondo vientre apareció desde atrás del escritorio como una luna llena que se alza en el horizonte.

El tonto pelirrojo abrió la boca. "¿Qué pasó?"

Ella sonrió. "Hubiera supuesto que es obvio lo que pasó, incluso para ti Ronald."

"Es..es…¿mío?"

Hermione tomó un pisapapeles de su escritorio y se lo arrojó a la cabeza, pero golpeó al objetivo más bajo de lo intentado.

"¡NO!" Retrucó enojada la castaña, mientras el otro se doblaba de dolor.

El pisapapeles rodó por el suelo al tiempo que la campanilla sobre la puerta anunciaba la llegada de alguien a la tienda. Ronald estaba demasiado ocupado agarrándose una parte de su anatomía más bien sensible, como para molestarse y ver quién era.

"Sr. Weasley, tiene usted diez segundos para desalojar las instalaciones y dejar de irritar a mi esposa."

Ron reconoció el ácido tono de voz como la voz de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

"¿Alguien se casó con usted?"

Severus Snape dejó una bolsa sobre el escritorio que olía a comida italiana, para luego poner su mano posesivamente sobre el abultado vientre de Hermione. Se veía capaz de asesinar. Ronald tragó saliva y observó su lenguaje corporal.

"Cinco segundos Sr. Weasley."

Hermione miró al enorme maestro pocionista y sonrió, cubriendo las manos de su hombre, (todavía protegiendo el abultado vientre), con las suyas.

El pelirrojo casi se traga su propia lengua.

¡No! ¡No lo había hecho!

"¡Mione! ¡Solo han pasado seis meses desde que nos divorciamos!"

"Ronald, será mejor que te largues antes que mi marido o yo te maldigamos."

Ron Weasley comenzó a retirarse, sin darles la espalda, y con la boca abierta. Cerró la puerta del local dos veces dejando los claveles dentro. Comenzó a alejarse lentamente mientras miraba las destruidas flores.

N/T: ¡JA! ¡Ahí tenés, pelirrojo infeliz! ¡Se merece cada dolor el muy idiota!

Solo faltan dos capítulos. Y si, el pelirrojo va a pagar por su inmensa estupidez….

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
